Extra Scenes for Meanwhile Back in Oz Trilogy
by elphiesglinda
Summary: This will be a series of short sequences we felt are very intense. Most of these scenes will be very violent and could contain strong language. Once again, these are scenes that we feel are very intense.
1. Dr Dillamonds nightmare

Elphaba found herself in the dungeons of the Wizard's castle. She could hear cries of pain and shouts from the guards. She quickly made her way towards the sounds afraid of what she was going to find. She finally turned the last corner and found Dr. Dilllmond. She gasped at the sight before her, frozen in place as the shock of the frightening scene before her.

"You are a goat! You don't speak." The guard said, as four of them hit him with vicious clubs. One of clubs made solid contact with his leg and a sickening crack could be hear. He collapsed on the ground, crying out in agony.

"Pleeaaase, hhhhelp me." He said, looking up into the eyes of a gale force officer.

His pleas were met with another wave of blows. The guards then grabbed long metallic poles and began to shock the old goat as well as beat him.

Elphaba forced herself to open her eyes. She rushed to Dillimond's side, the laughter of the guards echoing in her ears. For now the nighmare seemed to pause as she knelt next to him. She took his hoof gently in one of her hands while the other gently supported his head.

"Doctor Dillimond?" She said, softly.

"Miss Elphaba?" He asked, his voice hoarse and strained from lack of use. His eyes looked distant, but there was a spark of recognition in his eyes.

Tears filled Elphaba's eyes when she saw and heard how broken he was. "Yes, it's me. I don't know how long I can hold this. You have to leave."

"I've tried, Miss Elphaba. There is...no way out." He said, his voice sounded defeated.

"You have to. This is a curse from Madame Morrible. It's taking all of my concentration and strength to hold the hole open. Please, Doctor Dillimond, trust me." Elphaba pleaded.

"How do I know you're not Morrible?" He asked, genuinely frightened.

"You don't. Please, please trust me. Like you used to at Shiz." She pleaded, seeing her hands beginning to fade. She could feel her control of the nightmare fading. If he didn't come with her now she was afraid she might not have another chance to save him.

"I trust you, Miss Elphaba." He said, weakly.

Elphaba sighed in relief she helped him up and was practically carrying him towards the door. With four steps, they were out of the room. The nightmare faded and Elphaba felt herself return to her own body. She was wiped out from the use of magic and passed out immediately upon returning to her own mind.


	2. Elphaba's Nightmare

Elphaba knew this was a bad idea. Why in Oz had she come back to this horrific place? Jessie was on the back of her broom as they approached Munchkinland. Something was very wrong her magic was weakening. It was becoming harder to control the broom as they were being tossed in the air by the strong gusts of wind that Elphaba had never had to fly through before. Elphaba swallowed hard, seeing the mob on the ground, closing in on their position. Elphaba tried to gain altitude to get away; however, a powerful downdraft of wind caused her to loose control. They crashed into the ground, in the middle of the crowd.

"Jessie!" Elphaba called out into the wind frantically. The wind was now swirling dust around her, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face from how much dust was swirling around her. As suddenly as the wind had picked up, it vanished along with the mob.

Elphaba looked around, confused. Her heart caught in her chest when she saw it, that damned farmhouse. She wanted to run in the opposite direction, but something drew her to it. Tears sprang into her eyes when she saw a pair of legs sticking out from below the house.

"Oh, Nessa." She cried as she collapsed next to those legs. Now that she was next to them, she noticed something was very wrong. Those weren't Nessa's scrawny legs. They were Jessie's muscular, strong legs.

"JESSIE!" She screamed, falling on those strong legs as if touching them might make it not true. As if on cue, the house slowly moved. Elphaba could only sob, as it revealed the mangled body of the woman she loved. She crawled to Jessie, throwing herself on top of her crying uncontrollably as the grief washed over her. Elphaba was so consumed in grief, she didn't even fight back when the mob appeared. She clung to Jessie's body hopelessly tears falling freely along with cries of absolute pain intermingled, until they dragged her away.


	3. NSFW Bacherlette Party

**AN: This is a VERY sexual scene. It's a bachlorette party in the truest sense of the word. It contains adult language and sexual situations described in detail. If this offends, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! It is Explicit, which is why it's here instead of the main story. There will be mentions of this in Chapter 35, in far less detail. That said, please enjoy and this is the first time I've ever written a scene this intense sexually, and I'd love opinions/reviews on it. THank you all for reading, and on with the show. :) NSFW  
**

**CK and MIM**

Elphaba was leaning in towards Glinda slowly, their lips were about to make contact when there was a loud crash followed by cursing. Both women jumped a little and moved to the window. Opening it an amused smile is on Elphaba's face as she sees Jessie and Fiyero on the ground. A smirk crosses her face as she thinks about what the two might have seen just moments earlier.

Looking at them she leans in and whispers to Glinda, who nods her head in agreement. Elphaba floats the two trouble makers into the cabin and shuts the door behind them. Placing Glinda in front of her she runs her hands slowly up and down Glinda's body, without actually touching her. "Now I thought the bachelor and bachelorette parties were supposed to stay separated all night." Elphaba's voice is low and sultry, she is curious how the two 'peepers' will react to the tease.

Glinda focuses on the two intruders; however, that is a tall order with what Elphie is doing in front of her. "What were you doing outside?" Glinda's breathing has accelerated slightly, partly out of acting and partly out of genuine arousal.

"Um...we were worried about our ladies... you know...strange ahhhh city alll by yourselves." Jessie said, barely able to speak from the show. Damn that was sexy as hell to watch.

"It was her idea." Fiyero quickly blurted. His eyes widening at what the two sexy witches were doing right now.

"Traitor." Jessie snapped back.

Elphaba's smirk deepened as she moved her head to Glinda's shoulder and nuzzled against it softly. Glinda couldn't stop the soft whimper even if she wanted to. "Well...since you are here...Glinda why don't we show them what we were working on?" Elphaba had an almost predatory smirk on her face when she saw the looks of visible arousal on everyone's face. Glinda nods her head in agreement and waits for Elphie to start.

Elphaba moves a second chair next to the first one that she had used when working with Glinda originally. She floats Jessie and Fiyero into the chairs and moves Glinda so that they are standing at profile six feet in front of Jessie and Fiyero. Leaning forward she whispers in Glinda's ear, "That look in their eyes right now, is what we are looking for. Follow my lead and do what I do...at your own pace."

Glinda nods her head before sneaking a look at Fiyero and Jessie. The look in their eyes makes her feel bolder and aroused at the same time, now she understood why Elphaba enjoyed this so much. Glinda's confidence began to blossom in the arms of her friend, she runs her hand slowly up Elphie's side. Stretching onto her toes Glinda leans up to kiss Elphie deeply, she wants one good kiss just to satisfy her curiosity.

Elphaba hadn't really expected Glinda to kiss her, but she wasn't going to complain. Right now this was an amazing show, as the kiss lingered her hands drifted down Glinda's back and rested on her ass her fingers squeezing the soft skin gently.

Slowly breaking the kiss they turn their heads, keeping contact with the tops of their heads, to look at the two in the chairs. The smirk on Elphaba's face is both aroused and teasing. "Hmm...what do you think Glinda. Should we let these trouble makers join in on our little party?" Elphie knew the answer, but teasing them with the possibility was too much fun to pass up.

Glinda quickly caught on to Elphie's tease and joined in. "I don't know...maybe we shouldn't..."

Jessie gasped, her hands tightening on that chair handles, as the she watched the show, pure desire in her eyes. My god, they were soooo hot. She glanced over at Fiyero, who was bulging through his pants. "Oh, damn." Jessie said, all but drooling.

"Beautiful." Fiyero said, equally mesmerized.

Seeing that look of absolute desire on both of their faces, with a wink they both began to slowly strut towards their respective lovers. As Elphaba walked, she pressed her breasts together sensually. She slowly straddled Jessie before grinding her hips slowly and deeply into Jessie's. With that smirk on her face she looks at Jessie, "Like what you see?" Not at all surprised when all Jessie could do was nod.

Glinda was about a half step behind Elphaba as she walked towards Fiyero. When she gets to him, her hands run along the inside of his thighs before slowly moving up his body. Her hands go up into his hair as she straddles him. She can easily feel that bulge beneath her and grinds her hips on it, before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Fiyero sat in wide eyed wonder. He'd never known his demure fiance to be so incredibly sensual. He wasn't complaining as the show continued.

Elphaba pulled Jessie into a deep kiss moaning lightly into it. Elphaba's hands slipped their way under her shirt and got it off of her in a matter of seconds. Elphaba began to lightly kiss along Jessie's neck, her hands began to run up and down Jessie's back slowly after that shirt was out of the way. As Elphie slid her hands under Jessie's shirt, Jessie reached down, pulling that dress up over her head, kissing every spot as it was being exposed, until that dress was tossed over to the side.

Glinda was highly aroused by that look on Fiyero's face. That hardening bulge underneath her was causing her to ruin her current pair of underwear. Glinda unzipped her dress and looked at Fiyero through her lashes. "Dearest...could you assist me?" Fiyero nodded, it took him a few minutes to get himself together enough to slide the dress off of Glinda. He didn't seem to care that Elphaba and Jessie were just feet away right now.

Elphaba moaned as Jessie broke their kiss and began to kiss over her skin. She slowly slides back and onto the floor to settle onto her knees. She slowly unbuttons and then unzips Jessie's pants with her teeth, Elphaba then slides her hands up the outside of Jessie's thighs before slowly hooking both Jessie's pants and underwear to pull them off quickly. Elphaba begins to kiss along the inside of Jessie's thigh starting at her knee and moving up her thigh slowly.

"Oh, Elphie ..." Jessie whispered, watching what she was doing. When she got her pants and underwear off in the sexiest way imaginable to Jessie she leaned her head back as a low moan left her throat. Jessie was in heaven right now, her hands floating to rest in Elphie's hair.

Glinda catches Elphie's movements out of the corner of her eye and follows her friends lead. She slowly moves onto her knees in front of Fiyero before undoing his pants and freeing his straining erection. Getting his pants and underwear off of his legs she begins to gently lick along his length a bit tentatively. Her eyes were focused on his face, she was curious if that look of desire would remain in his eyes.

Fiyero was enjoying the feel of Glinda pressed against him. He was stunned when she moved down to her knees and began to remove his pants and underwear. He caught what Jessie was doing to Jessie out of the corner of his eye. The feel of Glinda's tongue on his hard length. Oh sweet Oz that felt amazing!

Elphaba delved her tongue into Jessie's core, moaning loudly to send vibrations directly into Jessie. Her fingers added more pressure along Jessie's spine. Her own arousal began to build, if anyone was able to look it was plainly obvious how aroused she was with one look at her now ruined pair of underwear.

"Ohhhhh." Was all Jessie could manage, as that tongue hit her core in perfect coordination with those fingers.

Seeing the shocked look on Fiyero's face encourage Glinda. She lightly wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and began to sink as much of him into her mouth as she could. When the tip off his length approached the back of her throat she stopped, she really didn't want to get sick on him on accident. Looking she noticed that she was about 3/4ths of the way down his shaft. She slowly began to pull off until just the tip was in her mouth before moving back down as far as she could go. She kept that slow pace as she adjusted to the feeling, this was actually arousing her as well.

Fiyero was absolutely lost in the pleasure of what Glinda was doing to him. His eyes were closed and his hand tangled into those blonde locks to guide her on.

Elphaba picked up her pace, wanting to push Jessie over the edge. She could tell that Jessie was really worked up, it shouldn't be much longer...

Glinda was now bobbing her head quite fast up and down Fiyero's length. She began to suck hard whenever just the tip was in her mouth. There was a small moan when his hand found it's way into her golden hair. Fiyero couldn't control himself, or warn Glinda, before his cock practically exploded into her mouth filling it with hot seed. She had never gone down on him before, and it was amazing.

Glinda was definitely surprised when her mouth was suddenly flooded with his seed. On reflex she began to swallow it, it was then that she realized...this tasted good. She eagerly swallowed every ounce before licking him clean. She slowly worked her way back up into his lap and leaned in to kiss him gently, not sure how he would feel since there was still a little of his seed on her lips. The fact that Glinda had come on her lips either didn't register or didn't matter as Fiyero deepened that kiss, not breaking it until he came up for air. "That was a first, and a fantastic one."He said, his hands running up her sides lovingly.

"Elphie!" Jessie cried out, her eyes rolling back into her head from the power of her orgasm.

Elphaba eagerly lapped up every ounce of Jessie's climax. She then gently kissed her folds before slowly kissing her way up the center of Jessie's body. She was straddling Jessie again, "Mmm...you taste just as good as ever my love." She then leaned in and kissed her deeply. Jessie returned that deep kiss, holding Elphie tightly into her. She loved Elphie's shows, and she missed the hell out of her.

Glinda smiled at Fiyero, "I wouldn't have done it without Elphie's help". She looked over and grinned at her friend, who managed to keep the most amount of clothing on somehow. Glinda definitely wants to kiss Elphaba again, but Jessie's muscles absolutely distract her. Looking back at Fiyero she confirms her suspicions, Jessie looks stronger than Fiyero.

Elphaba smiled at Jessie as she rolled her hips over Jessie's, already eager for round two. Hearing Glinda's comment she smirked. She saw that look in Glinda's eyes, that was interesting perhaps Glinda's curiosity went a little deeper than just a simple kiss with another woman. However, she wasn't going to speak for Jessie on this one.

Jessie noticed the looks going around the room. She had to admit, it was nice to be ogled as eye candy, if it was anyone other than Glinda she wouldn't even consider it. However, she noticed the different looks from Glinda to both herself and towards Elphie. "You know, you two are going to be married soon. I consider Elphie to be my wife. If you can handle it, what do you say we have ourselves a good old fashion tag team match?"

Looking at Glinda Elphaba nods her head, "I'm game."

Glinda blushes lightly, "Why not."

Fiyero's eyes had grown fairly round at the suggestion, more because he couldn't believe that he hadn't suggested it first. "May I suggest we use the bed this time?" He asked. Part of his brain was processing the information that he was naked in a room with THREE very sexy, and very naked women right now. He could already feel his arousal growing again at that knowledge.

Jessie looked to Elphie for permission before even touching Glinda. When she got a nod from Elphie, Jessie carefully moved Elphie off of her and moved to Glinda. She slipped Glinda's bra off as Fiyero slid her pink underwear off. She then picked Glinda up as if she weighed nothing. Jessie gently laid Glinda down on the bed before kissing along her shoulders gently, her hands exploring Glinda's chest.

Fiyero moved to Elphie and pulled her into a hug as he kissed from shoulder and up her neck. He worked her bra and underwear off as his calloused hands ran softly over her smooth skin, as they explored every inch of her like he wished he had done far sooner. Elphaba kissed Fiyero back, the callouses on his hands brought goosebumps up. Elphaba found Fiyero's touch enjoyable...but it was nothing like what Jessie can do.

Glinda had never been carried quite like that before. It truly was amazing how strong Jessie was! The kisses along her body felt so good! Glinda did not realize how sensitive her skin could be when someone was this methodical.

Jessie continued to kiss and work on Glinda's body, her hands finding and squeezing her breasts gently, rolling her nipples lightly between her fingertips. She just couldn't bring herself to kiss Glinda on the lips. Nor did she find herself turned on by it, at least not as much as with Elphie. Glinda was a beautiful and sexy woman in her own right, but she definitely wasn't Elphie. While Jessie was enjoying this to a point, her heart wasn't fully into this.

As Fiyero kissed Elphie, he glanced over at Glinda and Jessie. He couldn't believe the fire it put in his stomach to see another woman with his fiance, and it wasn't the good kind. He was jealous, wanting it to be his hands, his lips, on his fiance. He had fantasized about Elphie since they released that lion cub. Why couldn't he just enjoy this opportunity? Why didn't it feel the same as his times with Glinda?

Elphaba tried to get into what Fiyero was doing, but found herself wanting to be with Jessie right now. She noticed the other three people in the room seemed to have similar thoughts. After a few minutes an idea popped into Elphaba's head, that smirk of hers became apparent quickly. Looking at Fiyero, she has him stand at the end of the bed, "Stay her for a minute."

She moves to Jessie and Glinda, "I have a better I idea my love. Glinda, can you wait at the bottom of the bed?" Glinda nods as she moves out from beneath Jessie. Grabbing Jessie, Elphaba lays her on her back in the top center of the bed. Kissing her deeply she pulls back, "Can you stay here my love? I'm working up a serving of your favorite dessert right now." The glint in her eyes is enough to keep Jessie where she is at.

Once Jessie is settled, Elphaba straddles Jessie so that her exposed crotch is lined up directly over Jessie's face. She hovers over Jessie's face and motions for Glinda to come towards her. "Come here please." Glinda somewhat nervously comes over. She is on her knees facing Elphaba. Elphaba leans in and kisses Glinda gently, when she breaks the kiss she makes a simple request, "Lie down on your back for me, with your head right here." Elphaba points at the bedspread halfway up Jessie's thighs.

Jessie and Fiyero have figured out what Elphaba's plan is at this point and both become aroused at what is about to happen. Glinda slowly lays down where Elphaba had told her to. Looking at Fiyero, Elphaba's smirk deepens. "Could you please take your position Fiyero?"

He nods and climbs onto the bed, he slowly strokes Ginda's folds with the tip of his erection sweet Oz he couldn't believe how hot this was!

As Fiyero slowly began to push into Ginda, Elphaba captured her lips in a deep kiss. One of Elphaba's hands slowly traced up Jessie's leg and began to slowly pump into her.

Glinda gasped when Fiyero entered her and moaned into Elphie's kiss. Oh Oz! She didn't know what to do, everything felt so good!

Jessie watched everyone get into position. She gladly began kissing and licking Elphie's folds eagerly. God, did they taste beyond good!

Elphaba was actually pretty worked up right now, when Jessie began to lick her folds she moaned into Glinda's mouth. Her fingers began to pump faster into Jessie, searching out her g spot.

Fiyero began to pump faster into Glinda, the sight of the three women before him was pretty hot. However, the feel of Glinda's warmth surrounding his cock was the best reward he could ask for.

Glinda's walls began to pulse around Fiyero as she could feel herself building towards an orgasm. She moaned happily into Elphaba's mouth, Oz she was an amazing kisser! She wished she had kissed her friend sooner.

Jessie sucked and lapped at Elphie's core for all she was worth, moaning at the feel of Elphie's wonderful fingers in her core. At this rate Jessie would reach another orgasm quickly.

Fiyero was watching a rare treat. His wife and her best friend making out. He always found that hot, and seemingly more so with these two. He began to pick up his rhythm unconsciously, driving into Glinda even harder.

Elphaba felt herself getting close to that edge, she knew it was only a matter of time before her orgasm hit. Her walls began to spasm around Jessie's tongue, letting her know how close she was.

Glinda's back began to arch off of the bed as she approached the edge of her orgasm as well. After just a few more seconds, Glinda cried out loudly into Elphie's mouth as she clamped down around Fiyero's cock. Sweet Oz that felt amazing!

Elphie had a good idea what that moan from Glinda meant. She reached her own orgasm just a second later, the wave of pleasure crashing over her.

When Jessie felt that familiar tightness she went over the edge herself. Her walls tightened around Elphie's fingers.

Fiyero felt Glinda's body released, hearing the loud moan into Elphie's mouth, triggering his orgasm, spilling his load directly into Glinda's womb. His eyes rolled back in his head. That was one of the most powerful orgasms he had experienced, and Glinda still hadn't broken that kiss with Elphie.

Elphaba could feel the two women on her hit their orgasm, and she heard Fiyero his his as well. Once she began to come down from her high she finally broke her kiss with Glinda. She looked around at her friends, "Wow." There really wasn't anything else to explain what had just happened. Sitting up she moved to kiss Jessie deeply. "Thank you love, Oz you are so amazing."

Jessie happily returned that kiss before pulling Elphie close to her and sliding both of them under the covers. "You are brilliant my love, that was amazing." Jessie kisses her gently on the temple as she pulls Elphie closer. Elphaba's eyes begin to drift closed as she snuggles into Jessie's chest.

Fiyero slowly pulled out of Glinda as she sat up. He pulled her into a tight hug before kissing her gently. He then carried her to the other half of the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure to cover her with the sheet. He kissed her on the neck lovingly as he held her.

Glinda was smiling brightly through everything Fiyero did. When she found herself lying on her side she snuggled as close to Fiyero as she could before her eyes began to drift shut as well.

Jessie fell asleep, holding Elphie tightly. She honestly felt like the luckiest woman in the world.


	4. Jessie's Nightmare - unfinished buisness

Jessie drifted off to sleep with Elphaba curled up in her arms. She couldn't be happier as she kissed her wife gently and drifted off to sleep. A small smile could be seen on her face as a wonderful dream began.

()

"Come on, guys, we don't want to be late." Jessie said, dressed in jean shorts and a T-shirt with flip-flops.

"We're coming. You know us ladies need our time to get ready." Jessie looked to the top of the stairs, seeing Elphie and a little girl, maybe six or seven. The girl as long dark hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. Both are dressed in bathing suits, Elphie carrying a small bag.

"Yeah, mommy, calm down." The widest smile crossed Jessie's face, as she opened the door. Stepping out, they found themselves on a beach in Oz. Fiyero and Glinda have a little boy of their own.

As the kids play, Jessie hugs Elphie from behind. "This place is so perfect, my love."

"Yes, it is, my love." Elphaba said.

"Too bad you haven't earned it." Time froze, as Jessie saw Shang Tsung, looking like he did in that damn movie. Before Jessie could react, she found herself frozen in place.

"What..." She said.

"You can't run forever, Jessica. That brand means you're my possession. Did you really think you could hide in this dimension, with this," he scoffed, "woman. Are you certain she's a woman at all?" Shang said, his hand floating to Elphie's cheek.

"Don't touch her!" Jessie screamed, her voice and vision seemingly the only thing that works.

"Or you'll what? Fail her like you did Sonya?" With a snap of his fingers, Sonya appeared, frail and weak, a chain dangling from the collar around her neck.

"Sonya!" The pain in Jessie's voice was unmistakable, as her hero looked up at her with blackened eyes.

"You failed me." The words were simple enough, as she vanished again.

"As you've failed her." With that, he stole Elphie's soul. The scream of anguish that escaped Jessie's throat echoed it sounded like a wounded animal, so filled with rage and grief it seemed to permeate everything, except Shang Tsung. She watched helplessly, as he consumed Fiyero, Glinda, and their son's souls. He carried Jessie's little girl in front of her, as time unfroze, but Jessie didn't.

"Mommy?" The little girl said, terrified, before Shang snapped her neck. Jessie was so overcome with grief she couldn't speak. Shang stepped up behind her, whispering in her ear.

"I can take everything from you at will. There is no hiding from me." His voice echoed in her mind, as Jessie woke up.


End file.
